


I even dream of you, I swear

by changingsmile



Series: A3! Rarepair Week 2020 [6]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: A3! Rarepairs Week 2020, Act 8 Spoilers, M/M, Somnophilia, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25376566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changingsmile/pseuds/changingsmile
Summary: If Citron wanted, he was sure he could lull himself back to sleep. His eyes still had some heaviness and the sun wasn’t quite rising yet. But he was feeling mischievous.A3! Rarepair Week Day 6Prompt: Whispering
Relationships: Citron/Furuichi Sakyou, Mentions of Citron/Furuichi Sakyou/Utsuki Chikage
Series: A3! Rarepair Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829380
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	I even dream of you, I swear

**Author's Note:**

> *This is a continuation of sorts to my fic [Waste the Day and Spend the Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25300750)  
> * Italics = Zahran   
> *This very very loosely follows the prompt and I was half awake writing it but that's okay LOLOL

Citron’s fingers traced patterns along Sakyo’s torso, stopping when the man would shift, and starting again once he’d still. He had woken up with his bare chest pressed against the skin of Sakyo’s back, their legs tangled together, and his nose nuzzled into surprisingly soft hair. Chikage was not too far away from their bodies with his back facing them. Before sleeping he had complained that it was too hot for three men to be on top of each other. Citron had a habit of clinging onto whatever or whoever was closest to him in bed so he sacrificed Sakyo. Sakyo had been entirely too exhausted to put up a fuss and accepted his status as Citron’s body pillow. 

If Citron wanted, he was sure he could lull himself back to sleep. His eyes still had some heaviness and the sun wasn’t quite rising yet. But he was feeling mischievous. Grinning to himself he slid his fingers up to one of Sakyo's nipples and twisted it smiling at the low sound he let out in response. He continued to rub and pinch lightly rocking his hips into Sakyo's ass. All of Sakyo's unfiltered sounds went directly to Citron's dick; the excitement of Sakyo not being able to muffle himself and being at his mercy made him harder. He was sure that Sakyo wouldn't wake up anytime soon, exhausted from the previous night's activities. Even if he did Citron wouldn’t be put off. Sakyo's reaction to getting woken up like this was always fun. The farther along Citron would get the more willing Sakyo would be to give in to his whims. Sometimes he wakes up immediately and Sakyo bats his hands away and they go back to sleep, other times he doesn't wake until Citron slips inside of him. That's when he threatens Citron that if he stops he'll kill him and Citron happily obliges. 

Tonight though he didn't want to go that far. His own physical pleasure was on the back-burner and he wanted to focus on Sakyo's unconscious reactions. 

He nosed into Sakyo's lower neck, licking and nipping at the spots he knew to be most sensitive. Citron noticed the marks and bites Chikage had left behind and set out to make them darker. Despite him biting into his skin Sakyo still did not drift into consciousness, but his whines were getting louder. 

_ "Having fun, Citron?" _

Citron stopped what he was doing thinking Sakyo was the one speaking. However when he opened his eyes he saw Chikage's amused expression. So he had an audience now. Sliding his hand away from Sakyo's chest he lay a finger over his lips with a smirk. 

_ "Shh, we don't want to wake him." _ He whispered. 

_ "You're lucky we tired him out, but if he does wake up he'll definitely scold you."  _

"Hm.." bored of Sakyo's chest, Citron cupped his member through his underwear instead. " _ I'm immune to Sakyo's lectures here! Royal privilege."  _ Citron stilled once again worried that his voice was too loud, but relaxed seeing that Sakyo was still peacefully asleep. Chikage simply looked on not moving to join Citron. 

Citron leisurely palmed through fabric feeling that he had gotten hard already. His nipples were always sensitive. Both he and Chikage teased Sakyo incessantly over it. When they felt particularly cruel they’d toy with them for long spans of time until they were raw. Resulting in Sakyo having to cover them with bandaids to avoid his clothes from rubbing them even more. 

He brushed against a wet spot and dug his thumb into it, Sakyo moaning in response. Continuing to circle Sakyo's tip, the wet spot grew larger as the other man leaked more inside of his underwear. 

"Chikage _."  _

The man in question shifted so his head was leaning against his hand. 

"Mhm?" 

After sliding down Sakyo's underwear, Citron held out his hand.

" _ Lube please~"  _

His now slick hand wrapped firmly around Sakyo's length maintaining eye contact with Chikage as he began to stroke. Now with direct contact the volume and frequency of Sakyo's sounds increased. He whined when Citron focused on his dribbling head and bucked his hips when he twisted.

Citron enjoyed being pampered and he loved when both of his partners’ were focused on him. Getting lavished with attention was never a negative in Citron’s book, but being responsible for dragging sounds out of Sakyo and Chikage too was more fun for him. It was knowing that he was the direct reason for breaking the composure of such difficult to faze men. He wondered if Sakyo would ever allow him to tie the other up. Chikage seemed unlikely to agree to something like that, but if he worked together with Citron instead of getting immobilized himself… It wouldn’t be difficult for him to get all the necessary supplies secretly either since they weren’t in the dorms. Chikage quirked his eyebrow as if he knew what Citron was plotting. 

“Chikage..” 

Citron knit his brows.Was Sakyo not dreaming of him? It was Citron’s hand currently dragging lewd noises out of the man but he had the nerve to say Chikage’s name? He may be asleep but Citron was deeply offended. Chikage was currently muffling his laugh into his hand finding joy in how betrayed Citron looked. Angered, Citron removed his wet hand from Sakyo’s member and cruelly twisted his nipple. Sakyo jolted awake. The first thing he saw was Chikage laughing. Disoriented, he looked back at Citron, face a mixture of confusion and anger. 

“What the hell.” 

“You said Chikage’s name…” Citron’s hand went back to Sakyo’s throbbing member. Despite his rude awakening he was still incredibly hard. Pride hurt, Citron didn’t allow Sakyo time to fully orient himself and focused on making him reach his peak as quickly as possibly. Still without full control of his body, Sakyo loudly called out Citron’s name. Sakyo gripped Citron’s wrist and dug his nails into Citron’s skin as his legs trembled. Citron cupped his hand to catch Sakyo’s release. Panting, Sakyo punched Citron’s thigh.

“Hey!”

“Oh, shut up. I didn’t hit you hard.” 

Citron’s face twisted up in a pout and he wiped Sakyo’s cum down his chest. 

“This time it will be hard.”

“Ah! Chikage save me!” 

Before Citron even finished his sentence Chikage’s back was turned away once again. 

**Author's Note:**

> *Citron is not immune to Sakyo's wrath, even in Zahra  
> *Title is from Be Your Girl by Teedra Moses


End file.
